jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41
right|300px __TOC__ Diskuseite Bei allen Vandalen außer Vandale 198 sind die Diskuseiten gelöscht. Warum nicht bei Vandale 198? Boss 17:55, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :gute frage.--Yoda41 Admin 20:26, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ich werde es zur Löschung vorschlagen und können nur Admins Artikel löschen, wenn sie zur Löschung aufgestellt wurden? Boss 20:30, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::ne wir können alles löschen. aber dann finde ich es besser.--Yoda41 Admin 20:31, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Äh, Hallo? Könntest du oder ein anderer Admin die Diskuseite von Vandale 198 löschen? Und was bedeutet aber dann finde ich es besser? (Hoffentlich habe ich nicht gestört) Boss 20:51, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Es gibt die Kategorie:Schnelllöschkandidaten, da sind alle Artikel mit Löschantrag drin aufgelistet. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:37, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Vandale 198 war ja nicht immer Vandale, daher sollte die Disku bleiben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:40, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) Klasse oder Schlachtschiff? Hall, ich habe mal eine frage: ich arbeite gerade am Artikel Fury (Corsair-Schlachtschiff) und nun steh ich vor dem Problem ob ich bei klasse: Corsair-Schlachtschiff oder COrsair-Klasse schreiben soll?!? danke im vor raus Gruß, Darth Zero ~ Meditationskammer 18:12, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Corsair-Schlachtschiff ist korrekt; anscheinend ist es ein Typ und keine Klasse. 20:02, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Dankeschön! Gruß, Darth Zero ~ Meditationskammer 21:00, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Frage zu Babels Hi, Yoda 41 Ich hab den Babel mit dem Herr der Ringe gesehn. Da ich auch Hdr Fan bin wolltte ich fragen ob ich den von dir so aähnlich machen kan???????? --Obi-Wan-Kenobi 23:32, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :ok, gerne. mach das . Ich finde meine babels ja sowiesoschon auf jeder 2. Benutzerseite wieder^^.--Yoda41 Admin 09:25, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschen von Artikeln: Aus welchem Grund hast du meinen Artikel über Jhabacc gelöscht? J Luke M 17:18, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Das stand bestimmt bei der löschbegründung drin. weiß ich so aus dem gedächtnis nicht und im löschlogbuch finde ich den eintrag auch nicht mehr. wann soll das gewesen sein? Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 17:40, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Gestern oder Vorgestern... Da stand nur von dir gelöscht, alter beitrag... :::Warum klickt ihr nicht einfach Hier drauf, dann wist ihr wer, wann und aus welcher Begründung der Artikel gelöscht wurde. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:01, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::: wurde gelöscht weil er zu kurz war..---Yoda41 Admin 20:50, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Finde mehr!!!!!!J Luke M ::::::Wer? 14:26, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Quiz Ich wollt dir was zu deinen Quiz sagen, das schwierigere Quiz fand ich leichter!!! :)J Luke M 19:49, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :^^aha, ja kommt immer drauf an, was man so gelesen hat.-Yoda41 Admin 20:51, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Jo stimmt ich hab auch ein Quiz auf meiner Benutzerseite, schaffst du es ohne zu schummeln???J Luke M 14:24, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich ab das Quiz (nicht das Experten-Quiz) gemacht, doch ich kann in der Bestenliste meinen Namen nicht sehen. Boss 14:48, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::hast du es bis zum ende gemacht? namen auch wirklich angegeben? oder meinst du die bestenliste auf meiner seite?--Yoda41 Admin 17:38, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich hab es bis zum Ende gemacht und ich hab den Namen angegeben. Nach der letzten Frage kam ein Fenster, wo ich nein anklicken musste. Dann nach einigen Sekunden kam die Tabelle, doch mein Name stand nicht drin. Boss 19:30, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Mh keine ahnung... nochmal probieren^^.--Yoda41 Admin 22:45, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Mach mal meins, ist einfach. Boss 22:48, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :ok--Yoda41 Admin 22:49, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich glaube es passen nicht mehr in die liste, weil schon 100 drin sind. hab es eben auch mal probiert und ist nicht drin..--Yoda41 Admin 22:56, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Du meinst, die Tabelle ist voll? Boss 22:57, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::jo das mein ich^^. hab dein quiz gemacht... 90 nur :-(.. so leicht wrs garnicht.--Yoda41 Admin 23:00, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Was hattest du falsch? Boss 23:01, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich habe nur 80 Punkte. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:07, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wo kann man die Tabelle sehen, ohne das man das ganze Quiz nochmal machen muss? Boss 23:30, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Direkt auf der ersten seite ist die tabelle. Falsch hatte ich die frage mit dem dialog.--Yoda41 Admin 09:42, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ähm, es war keine Tabelle zu sehen. Boss 10:52, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Schlacht von/um Brentaal IV Hi, warum hast du das denn verschoben? In der Schlacht ging es doch um den Planeten selbst, nennt man es dann nicht „Schlacht um...“? So wurde es bei den anderen gemacht. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:44, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :mh, weil im ersten satz stand "schlacht von". wollte es eigentlich nur einheitlich haben und hab nicht tiefer hinterfragt. wenn es wirklich um den ganzen planeten ging wäre um brentaal auch ok. hauptsache in lemma und erstem satz gleich. gruß--Yoda41 Admin 20:50, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Achso. Mist, dann habe ich das vergessen im Artikel selbst. Ich hatte es nämlich aus Gewohnheit so geschrieben und wollte es auch erst unter dem Namen abspeichern, aber dann habe ich mich dran orientiert wie es sonst gemacht wurde und daraus wurde das „um“, da die Schlacht um den Planeten selbst ging. Ich schieb es mal zurück und pass es im Text an. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:55, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::ok, sehr gut. ja so ist es besser.--Yoda41 Admin 22:42, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Jedipedia has a problem Ist das bei dir auch manchmal so? Boss 17:10, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :ja das kommt in letzter Zeit häufiger vor. liegt am server. --[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 17:12, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Infoboxangaben Hi Yoda41. du hast beim artikel AT-AHT den preis gelöscht...warum? Ich meine bei einigen imperialen Großkampfschiffen steht z.B. auch unverkäuflich. da fragt man sich schon, wrum man exakt das gleich da bei dem artike macht und das gelöscht wird...Bin nicht sauer, nicht interpretieren aber ich bin wissbegierig. was ist darn falsch? oder die formulierung "eingesetzte schwer bewaffnete Gehmaschine, welche sich auf vier Beinen fortbewegte" ? Das steht beil Lesenswert-Artikel AT-AT so und die formulierung habe ich dann eimnfach übernommen, da sie gepasst hat, AT-AHT ist der anchfolger und er trifft ja zu...dann wurde er umgeändert mit der begrünung, dass sich das nicht gut anhört. Ich muss sagen es ist schon manchmal ein schlag ins gesicht , also bildlich gesprochen. warum darf ein ander formulierungen benutzen, die ich nicht benutzten darf? Nur eine antwort bitte, wirklich es interessiert mich brennend. Herzliche Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende,Darth Hate 09:20, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hi also zuerst: wenn es in einem anderen artikel so steht, dann nur weil es mir bisher nicht aufgefallen ist. Ist also nichts gegen dich und für alle gelten die selben regeln. Dann die sache mit dem Preis: da ist die zeile einfach falsch interpretiert. In diese Zeile soll nicht der preis, den eine person für so ein teil bezahlen würde, sondern zum beispiel die produktionskosten. Alles hat seinen preis. Da dieser aber nicht bekannt ist, soll die zeile leer bleiben. Und die sache mit der rolle ist ganz einfach: so eine ausführliche beschreibung ist einfach zu viel für die infobox. ich hoffe das konnte deine fragen klären. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:22, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen herzlichen dank! Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 20:42, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Dank Danke, dass du Ansionianer korrigiert hast. Mir ist da ein Fehler unterlaufen. Gruß Da'ne Ling 14:20, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :kein problem.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:18, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Filmmusik Hallo Yoda, beim Lesen deiner Seite hab ich auf einen Bild gesehen, dass du eine Filmmusik-CD hast. Würde mir auch gerne eine zulegen, deine hab ich auch schon bei amazon gesichtet. Wie findest du sie? (Das Angebot ist ja groß deswegen die Nachfrage) - Liebe Grüße Ewok 09:35, 12. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Hi, ich finde die CD sehr gut und höre die lieder auch oft. kann ich nur empfehlen.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 01:07, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für die schnelle Antwort! :) ;) Liebe Grüße Ewok 09:06, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) hey hey hast du icqq--BobaFettKlon 22:28, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :hi, ja hab ich.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 22:46, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Faszinierend... Wir haben annähernd die selben Namen. Abgesehen von der Zahl. Hast du dafür eine Erklärung ;-) [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']][[User Talk:Yoda20|''Talk]]http://de.towff.wikia.com 19:11, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Hi, Yoda ist nunmal ein häufiger Name, wenn man was mit Star Wars zu tun hat. und da es jeden namen halt nur 1 mal geben kann sind die nummern dahinter. Es gibt noch weitaus mehr wie uns^^. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 19:18, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Naja, Yoda ist halt berühmt [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 19:44, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Löschzusammenfassungen Hallo, vielleicht weißt du es schon, aber wenn du bei einem Löschantrag auf das Bildchen mit dem X (z.B. auch auf der Vorlagenseite) klickst, dann wird automatisch ein Löschgrund eingefügt. So verschwindet dann das unnötige „Alter Inhalt:“ und „einziger Bearbeiter:“ und bei Bildern erscheint der Löschgrund in der Zusammenfassung, wo sonst ja nicht mal das mit dem Alten Inhalt oder dem einzigen Bearbeiter drinstände. Es kann dich natürlich keiner dazu zwingen, das auch so zu benutzen, aber ich finde es ganz praktisch. Das selbe gibts auch bei den Sperranträgen, wobei es dort auch noch einen Knopf zum Ablehnen (A) und zum Löschen der Seite nach der Sperrung (L) gibt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:07, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Cool, ne das hatte mir noch keiner gesagt^^, danke für den tipp. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 10:50, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Shirt hey weißt du wo man die Jedipedia shirts krigt--Sergej7890 18:25, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Siehe hier. (Sorry, dass ich für dich antworte ;-) ) --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:27, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Star Wars im Fernsehen!^^ hält unser server das diesmal aus? EIne frage nur mal so in den raum geworfen^^.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 20:54, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Bis jetzt ist mir nichts ungewöhnliches aufgefallen. 22:10, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich denke wir haben unsere Antwort^^ 1 Serverausfall gestern^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 11:23, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Und dabei lief gestern noch nichtmal ein film oder? episode 3 kommt doch erst sonntag..--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 11:26, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Stimmt. Oh Nein^^ *Angst hab* xD --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 11:26, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Und ich wollte dann an meinem UC-Artikel arbeiten...^^ 11:31, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wir sollten das schnell hinter uns bringen^^--'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 11:33, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::::jo, sonntag pünktlich zur ersten werbung is der server down ich wette schonmal^^.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 20:16, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Seite schützen Hi! Könntest du mal die Seite Ma'ar Shaddam schützen? Pandora scheint das vergessen zu haben. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:15, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :jo, ist erledigt^^.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 19:18, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay^^ Danke^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:19, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Löschantrag Du hast für den Artikel Vix einen Löschantrag geschrieben. Ich finde das der Artikel nicht gelöscht werden soll, weil der Charakter in KotOR II vorkommt. ALso existiert diese Person.--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:46, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ja das stimmt, die Person existiert bestimmt, also hätte ein Artikel über diese Person auch einen Platz hier verdient. Aber der Artikel entspricht so nicht den ansprüchen in Sachen Form und Länge, den die Jedipedia stellt und könnte daher aus diesen Gründen gelöscht werden und nicht weil die Person um die es geht nicht existiert.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 15:56, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Ja das stimmt nun mal.--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:35, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bild:Jk burtola.jpg Hallo, weißt du noch, woher du das Bild hast? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:39, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :ich glaub das war von wp. Also müsste man nachshen, wo die das her haben.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 10:16, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Farben in Infobox Hi Yoda41, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du die Farben in der Infobox immer groß schreibst, andere Sachen wie das Geschlecht aber weiterhin klein schreibst. Sollte man da nicht entweder alles oder gar nichts groß schreiben? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:28, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hi. Ne, im deutschen schreibt man Nomen groß (wie z.B. Farben) und Adjektive (wie z.B das Geschlecht) klein. Daher sollte es lieber so bleiben wie es ist. Gruß --[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 15:48, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Scharfschützen-Droide War der Artikel zu kurz? Ich könnte ihn ja auch beim Killerdroiden mit einbauen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:08, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ist doch beides das selbe. also reicht ein artikel--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:17, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Naja, nicht ganz, der Scharfschützen-Droide war exklusiv für die Handelsföderation, nach der Schlacht von Naboo wurde er dann aufgerüstet und Killerdroide genannt und später wurde er dann auch in die Streitkräfte der KUS eingegliedert. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:19, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Aber das lässt sich ja alles in einem artikel verarbeiten^^. Yoda41--17:25, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Auch wenn er aufgerüstet wird, bleibt es noch derselbe Droide. 'Pandora' Diskussion 17:59, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Hab das jetzt mal dazugeschrieben, ich hoffe mal, das geht von der Form her. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:01, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Hilfe Hi,Yoda41 erst einmal ein Lob von mir :) ich finde deine bunutzerseite voll cool ich bitte dich ein paar fragen von mir zu beantworten :)? (ein paar fragen zu meinem infokasten der rechts auf der seite ist) wenn ich mir deine seite so ansehe steht im deinem kasten so etwas wie lieblingsepisode,lieblingsfigur oder lieblingswaffen wie bekomme ich so etwas in meinen kasten bei den vorlagen gibt es so etwas doch nicht, oder doch? und eine 2. frage wie bekomme ich es hin das dieser kasten länger wird und nach unten geht?bei mir geht das dann so zur seite ! (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Taozin95 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18. Okt. 2009, 18:09:52) : Hi danke für das Lob. Also ich sehe jetzt auf deiner Benutzerseite, dass du das mit dem kasten soweit hinbekommen hast. Hast du denn trotzdem noch ne frage? Wenn du die felder meinst, die bei mir unter dem kasten noch kommen, das sind Babel Vorlagen. Wie man die einfügst entnimmst du am besten aus dem quelltext von meiner seite oder auf verschiedenen Hilfe seiten. Frag aber ruhig nochmal wenn nochwas ist. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 21:38, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Auszeichnung das hast du dir verdient--Sergej7890 22:56, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Cool, besser spät als nie oder wie war das das motto^^. danke--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 23:00, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::ich weis auch nicht--Sergej7890 12:54, 21. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Der Prakmatiker Boba Fett Hey, Yoda, ich wollte kurz nachfragen, ob dir bei dem Titel von Boba Fett – Ein Prakmatiker nicht ein kleiner Tippfehler unterlaufen ist oder ob es sich dabei um den offiziellen Titel vom Verlag handelt, denn meines Wissens schreibt man Pra'g'''matiker doch anders, oder nicht? 'Bel Iblis' 17:37, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hi Garm. Siehe bitte auf die Diskussionsseite von diesem Artikel. Mir ist es nämlich aucj aufgefallen, aber es wurde mit der dortigen Erläuterung abgewimmelt.^^ Herzliche Grüße, Darth Hate 17:38, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja, ich habe die Diskussionsseite des Artikels beobachtet, aber das ist doch kein Grund, nicht bei Yoda41, der das Buch ja erwiesenermaßen hat und den Artikel verschoben hat, einfach mal nachzuschlagen, als direkt von einem Fehler des Verlags auszugehen. 'Bel Iblis' 17:44, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::War ja nicht böse gemeint, war auch keine Kritik! Ich wollte es dir nur sagen, weil es diese Diskussion schon gibt. Ich bin ja auch deiner Meinung, dass man auf eine korrekte Schreibweise Wert legen sollte. Darth Hate 17:46, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich weiß, dass es die Diskussion schon gibt, weil ich auch an ihr Beteiligt war Bild:;-).gif. Kein Thema, ich habe es gar nicht als Kritik aufgefasst. 'Bel Iblis' 17:48, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Kein Problem. ABer sollte man denn nicht jetzt wirklich darüber nachdenken, ob man richtiges Deutsch verwendet? Immerhin sind wir anscheinend intelligenter als dieser Verlag, der statt PraGmatiker PraKmatiker schreibt.^^ Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 17:50, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Wir warten erstmal auf Yoda41s Antwort, bevor wir hier den Verlag schlechtmachen, immerhin kann es gut sein, dass wir unseren lieben Admin auf den Scheiterhaufen der falschen Lemmata verbrennen müssen. Wenn du ein Problem mit Darth Mauls Klons Antwort hast, kläre das mit ihm und nicht mit mir.Bel Iblis'' 18:06, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::xD Nein, nein, ich habe keineswegs ein Problem mit dmk's Antwort! Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 18:11, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::@Yoda41: die Sache ist geklärt, sorry für die Umstände. Bel Iblis 18:12, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Yeah, auch von mir ein Sorry dafür, dass wir hier diesen Rechtschreib-Disput auf deiner Seite ausgetragen haben.^^ Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 18:13, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Hi, also alles geklärt? was war es nun? war es ein tippfehler meinerseits? hatte heut garkeine zeit nachzusehen, wie es im roman steht. und die disku hab ich auch erst jetzt gesehen. aber wenn alles klar ist ist ja ok.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 23:04, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Danke Heii Yoda41 hier ist noch einmal Taozin95.Ja das mit der Lieblingsepisode habe ich hinbekommen ich habe noch zwei fragen dieser infokasten rechts im bild der ist bei mir blau bei dir ist der gelb...kann man die farben davon verändern? Wenn ja dann wie? Und wie schreibst du bei Jedipedia farbig? Danke schonmal ... :Hi, also die farbe in der infobox änderst du in der Zeile Farbe dort: |HFarbe=F0E68C und |NFarbe=FFEC8B. Den HTML Kode für die Farbe kann man dann verschiedenen tabellen entnehmen und ändern. Um farbig schreiben zu können muss man wieder einen speziellen Befehl vor den text setzten, der auch im quelltext meiner benutzerseite zu finden ist. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 18:13, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ok das ist gut.Aber in welchen Tabellen?Wo sind die denn? Naja Gruß Benutzer:Taozin95 ::Die Codes für die farben gibts z.B. hier: http://www.gif-bilder.de/html-tips19.html ..--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:11, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) Aayla Securas Geburtsdatum Hallo, du hattest damals am 16. Mai 2006 angegeben, dass Aayla Secura 48 VSY geboren wurden ist. Kannst du dich noch an die Quelle erinnern? Das wäre wunderbar, denn der Artikel ist deshalb nämlich momentan UQ. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' um 12:38, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ja, die quelle war damalas noch wikipedia.^^ Also würde ich heute erstmal sagen raus damit.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 13:22, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ich habe es entfernt. Gruß 13:40, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) Attark Wieso den Das Hoover? Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 08:18, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) : Dachte es würde besser passen, verwenden die in der Quelle einen anderen Artikel? wenn ja kannst du es gerne wieder ändern.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 08:51, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Er wird dort als der Hoover bezeichnet. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 13:03, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::ok. dann ändern wir das wieder, wenn es nicht schon geschehen ist.^^--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 23:36, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) Yissks Waffe Hi Yoda41, warum hast du die Waffenangbe gelöscht. Bei Luke und Co. steht ja auch, dass ihre Bewaffnung ein Lichtschwet ist. Und Yissk benutz eben einen power hammer, den ich per Google übersetzt habe (Schmiedehammer) und der zudem eine rituelle Bedeutung hat.: Er besitzt Intarsien von seinem Heimatplaneten. Also sollte man es schon erwähnen. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 12:30, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hi, :momentan ist der Punkt "Bewaffnug" vorhanden. Ich würde sagen er war vielleicht gelöscht, dies wurde aber wieder Rückgängig gemacht. :Gruß Da'ne Ling 15:03, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich will mich ja jetzt nicht einmischen doer so... aber das solltest du schon erwähnen per EInzel, dass das ne Eigenübersetzung war..^^ lg --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:13, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Naja, ne Eigenübersetzung...ich kann auch Power Hammer nehmen (Orig. Titel) aber da wir ein deutsches Fanprojekt sind, sollten wir auch deutsche Begriffe verwenden. Und die dt. Übersetzungs ist nun mal unter anderem Schmiedehammer. Die andere Möglichkeit war unlogisch.Darth Hate 15:43, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Was bei Luke steht auch Lichtschwert drinn? was für ein Müll. Der Punkt in der Infobox ist einfach nur unsinnig und sollte im normalfall nicht ausgefüllt werden. Das die übersetzung self made ist mal ganz zu schweigen. gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 15:55, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::"Bewaffnung" ist in der Infobox nur für Militärs und Kopfgeldjäger zulässig; das stammt noch aus der Zeit, als es für jede Gruppierung noch eine eigene Box gab. 15:57, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Und warum stehen bei Luke: Blaster, Lichtschwert? Außerdem ist Yissk Leibwächter.Darth Hate 15:58, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ja, wie ich sagte, das gehört weg.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 19:54, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) Ich würde schon sagen, dass der Punkt "Bewaffnung" bei Yissk stehen bleiben sollte. Luke Skywalker besaß allerdings (glaube ich) höchstens einen Dienstblaster, als er im Roten Geschwader gedient hat. Bei dem Lichtschwert könnte man sich streiten. Einerseits wird es ja im Kampf benutzt, andererseits ist es ja eigentlich ein Werkzeug. Gegebenenfalls sollte man den Punkt, wie schon gesagt, einfach ganz weglassen. Gruß Da'ne Ling 15:44, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Genau, weglassen ist hier das Stichwort.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 17:06, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Frage Hallo, Yoda41. Ich habe eine Frage zur JP würdest du sie mir beantworten? --[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|''Auge um Auge]] 16:51, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Du brauchst dich nicht wundern, dass Pandora dir nicht nett antwortet, wenn du gar nicht erst beschreibst, was du wissen willst. Dass Benutzer dir antworten, ist selbstverständlich und du musst dies nicht erst erfragen. -- 16:55, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Du meinst Yoda41... :P 16:56, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Haben die Administratoren die Möglichkeit Benutzernamen umzu ändern??--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 17:08, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Ja, haben sie. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:09, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Meint ihr ihr könnted das für mich machen?--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 17:15, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::ja die möglichkeit haben wir, aber nicht alle von uns. es gibt richtlinien für die umbenennung, die man einsehen kann und einer von uns kann dich dann umbenennen.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 20:17, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Gut, danke. An die Richtlinien müssen wir uns ja halten, aber wer kann mich den nun in '''Wingo Nag'ie' umbenennen??--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 20:21, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Nein, Ben, ich meinte Pandora, denn auf seiner Diskussionsseite hat Jedi-Striker die gleiche Frage schon einmal gestellt. Anstatt eine Lösung mit ihm zu suchen, hat Jedi-Striker ihn beleidigt und fragt nun jemand anderen auf die gleiche Weise, aber erwartet eine freundlichere Reaktion. Ich denke nicht, dass er eine Umbenennung verdient hat. Viele Grüße, 21:27, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Nun gut, wie schon gesagt steht es mir nicht zu Dienstältere in frage zu stellen.......es tut mir leid was ich da zu Pandora gesagt habe aber ich war davon schon ziemlich verärgert. Jedoch denke ich hat eine Namensänderung nichts mit verdient oder nicht verdient haben zu tun. Es ist ja schließlich nicht deine Entscheidung 3PO.... Yoda41?? ist das denn möglich das du meinen Namen änderst?--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 22:18, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Dringender Grund?--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 22:26, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Ich bin der Order of the Force beigetreten und "lebe" dort unter dem namen '''Wingo Nag'ie' ich finde es verwirren mehere namen zu haben, wenn jemand mit mir redet, schreibt oder sonst was sollte er mich unter nur einem Namen kennen. Ich will den Namen Jedi-Striker hinter mir lassen, weil er erstens ziemlich einfallslos klingt und im Prinzip ja auch kein richtiger Name ist.--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 22:47, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Ändere dann bitte alle Links auf deine alte Benutzerseite zum neuen Namen ab, anschleißend kann ein Admin dich umbenennen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:49, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Ok, Vorraussetzung ist, dass du alle deine Unterschriften schon in den Neuen namen umänderst.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 22:50, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Kein Problem--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 22:58, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::So ich glaub ich bin durch.--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 23:53, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Spezial:Linkliste/Benutzer_Diskussion:Jedi-Striker Spezial:Linkliste/Benutzer:Jedi-Striker Benutzer:Jedi-Striker/Artikel Spezial:Linkliste/Benutzer:Jedi-Striker/Under_Construction 'Pandora' Diskussion 23:56, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Danke schön! Hoch leben die Admins.--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 00:03, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Nochwas: Ich habe Bilder Hochgeladen wo noch Jedi-Strikeer drauf steht.......wie lösche ich die?--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge'']] 00:05, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Vorlage:LA Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:13, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) Eine Frage zu einem Artikel Hallo Yoda41. Ich würde gerne den Artikel Erste Schlacht von Rhen Var erstellen, habe aber dann in dem Löschlogbuch gelesen, dass dieser Artikel bereits dreimal gelöscht wurde. Unter anderem auch von dir. Ich wollte mich erstmal an dich wenden, damit der Artikel nicht gleich gelöscht wird, wenn ich ihn schreibe. Leider kann nicht ganz verstehen warum dieser Artikel gelöscht wurde, weil ich mich nicht mit diesen Abkürzungen auskenne. Im Löschlogbuch steht "Alter Inhalt". Bedeutet das etwa, dass der Artikel von einer anderen Internetseite abgeschrieben wurde? Wäre es möglich, dass ich den Artikel nochmal schreibe (aber vorher noch ein UC reinmache) ohne dass er direkt mit einem Löschantrag versehen und dann gelöscht wird? Gruß RC-1139 19:39, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET)